Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Gypsophila paniculata. 
Variety denomination: Dangypurna.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dangypurnaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was derived from an open pollination with a proprietary female cultivar and unknown male parent made in a controlled breeding program in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is a proprietary unpatented cultivar from a hybrid line identified as xe2x80x981102xe2x80x99. The male parent is open pollination. xe2x80x98Dangypurnaxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the open pollination in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by removing a cutting from the initial plant was first performed in December, 1999 in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dangypurnaxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Gypsophila as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. White semi-double flowers (in winter) to double flowers (in summer), depending on growing conditions; globular shape, 8-10 mm corolla diameter;
2. Conic inflorescence form;
3. 90-100 cm plant height, 50-60 cm plant width, erect, branching from plant base;
4. Suitable as a commercial product for cut flowers; and
5. Vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Dangypurnaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dangypurnaxe2x80x99 is the Gysophila cultivar xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,422). In comparison to xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Dangypurnaxe2x80x99 has a higher stem yield, more upright growth habit and more symmetrical flowers.
The following is a comparison chart between xe2x80x98Dangypurnaxe2x80x99 and the female parental cultivar.